<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ArrowCanary][Justice League Unlimited]猛禽小队 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499514">[ArrowCanary][Justice League Unlimited]猛禽小队</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justice League Unlimited 同人文 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ArrowCanary, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“不，你不想。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Lance &amp; Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justice League Unlimited 同人文 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ArrowCanary][Justice League Unlimited]猛禽小队</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ArrowCanary][Justice League Unlimited]猛禽小队<br/>
Birds Of Prey<br/>
注：原作：《Justice League Unlimited》<br/>
cp：Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance<br/>
话说，超正JLU动画在内的DCAU世界观里，Barbara没有当Oracle，而是女承父业做了哥谭的警察局局长。那么这个世界里有没有猛禽小队呢？  <br/>
猛禽小队<br/>
Roulette脑控了正联里的许多女超英，在布鲁海文开设赌场让她们比武，其中也包括Black-Canary。  被正联开除的Huntress发现了异常，救出了她们，解决了Roulette。  Black-Canary表示她可以帮助Huntress重回正联；Huntress拒绝了，自己独来独往挺好的。  然后她俩就自己比了一场。  打完架的俩人躺在地上胡聊八卦一大阵后，Black-Canary表示这次合作的很愉快，既然Huntress不愿意重归正联，那她们可以单独组个队，有情况时可以一起行动。  Huntress表示是个好主意，不过这个小队叫啥名好呢？  猛禽小队怎么样？Black-Canary建议。  <br/>
正在此时，一直在追求Black-Canary的Green-Arrow找了过来，正好听到了一言半语，表示“我能加入吗？”<br/>
“不，你不想。”Black-Canary直接拒绝。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>